


Less is More

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Devilishly Delicious [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: The dynamic duo make pizza and Trixie gets a dog.





	Less is More

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, I just write about them.  
> I edit my own work, all mistakes and clumsy writing are my fault.

“Detective are you sure about this?”, “It’s no trouble.”

“Lucifer you don’t have to hire a private security firm to patrol my street, the Unis will do that.”

“Detective, we are not dealing with a two bit drug dealer, we talking about a senior member of the Mafia.”

“I know Lucifer, which is why the Unis have been rostered on to patrol the area. Once the trial is over the things will settle down. 

She reached out and squeezed his arm, touched by his concern. “It will be fine Lucifer,” 

“I’ll bloody well make sure it is,” he mumbled as he turned to head for the door.”

“Where are you going?”

“To pick up Beatrice, remember, and we’ll cook dinner.”

“Yeah I forgot, make sure Trixie eats some fruit when she gets home,” she shouted as he bounded across the Precinct.” 

Chloe sighed and watched him until he disappeared, Lucifer was right, this was organised crime, run like a company, only their business was people smuggling and the HR department took on a whole new sinister meaning. 

 

Trixie threw her bag onto the couch and slumped into the chair as Lucifer put the groceries on the kitchen bench. 

“Beatrice, your Mother says you should eat some fruit so I’ve bought these.”

“What are they?” looking across at the kitchen. 

 

“Fresh Lychees, they’re delicious, come and try them.”

She pushed herself out the chair and he put a plate in front of her. 

“You have to peel them, here , I’ll show you.”

He picked up a Lychee and pointed out the line where the two halves of the skin joined. 

‘Press it like this and will split open then you take out the fruit.” 

He pressed with his thumb and index finger and the skin split on the line and he pulled out the fruit.

“Here,” offering it to Beatrice, “there is a seed in the middle which you don’t eat.”

She popped it into her mouth and here eyes widened as the sweet juice ran over her taste buds. She bit and sucked the flesh off the stone and spat out the stone. 

“Good?” 

“Yummy, can I have some more?”

“Help yourself, but don’t eat too many I don’t want you getting a bad stomach.”

He put half a dozen on her plate and after a few goes she could split the skin easily.

“Have you got homework to do?”

“Spelling words,” she said between mouthfuls.

“OK, I’ll help you learn the words then we can make the dough for the pizzas.”

He eyes lit up, “we are making pizza? Supa supreme with extra jalapeno and cheese?”

Lucifer studied Beatrice. 

“No,” and he shook his head, “when it comes to pizza less is more.”

Half an hour later after going through her spelling words they were back in the kitchen.

“We are going to make the base for pizza,” he said as he pulled the mixer out of the cupboard, “we need all purpose flour, yeast , olive oil, salt, sugar and water.”

“To make the dough we need one cup of lukewarm water, and about 3 cups of flour , a teaspoon of salt , a teaspoon of sugar and a tablespoon of olive oil.”

He waited patiently for Beatrice to write down the ingredients then she got a measuring cup and spoon out and put the ingredients in the mixing bowl. 

“Now for the magic ingredient, a teaspoon of yeast,” he said, throwing a teaspoon of instant yeast into the mixing bowl. 

“What does it do?” Beatrice asked. 

“Saccharomyces Cerevisiae, Dad’s gift to mankind,” he said with a grin, “It’s a fungus that converts sugar and carbohydrates to alcohol and carbon dioxide.” 

“What’s carbon dioxide?”  
“A gas, it’s the bubbles in Lemonade and beer.”

“How does yeast make bubbles?”

He considered her question for a moment. 

“Well, it eats the sugar then farts.”

Beatrice laughed, “It’s going ‘brrrrrrrttt’ in there,” looking at the mixing bowl. 

“Yes, I suppose it is” he said. 

Beatrice stuck her ear over the bowl, listening.

“I can’t hear anything”.

“That’s because yeast are tiny and they don’t make much noise,” he said grinning.

He fitted the dough hook and the bowl to the mixer and started it. 

“Mix it for about five minutes, then we’ll leave the dough for hour while the yeast farts and makes bubbles,” he said.

Beatrice giggled and wrote in her book, “Yeast farts in dough and makes bubbles.”

“We’ll make a Neapolitan sauce and we’ll use this for one of the pizzas.”

Lucifer put a pan on the stove top. 

“Beatrice, peel four cloves of garlic please.” 

She used her knife to snip of the ends of the garlic then squished them slightly with the flat of the knife and took of the papery skins. 

He poured a cupful of olive oil into the pan and turned on the heat. 

“We are going to gently fry the garlic in oil to flavour the it, we mustn’t let the garlic get too brown because it tastes bad.”

One the garlic was golden Lucifer took the pan off the heat and threw the garlic away, he added two tins of chopped Italian tomatoes and put the pan back on a low heat. 

“Let that simmer for about fifteen minutes then we’ll add about fifteen chopped basil leaves.”

Beatrice plucked and washed the basil leaves then chopped them, practicing her knife techniques as Lucifer watched over her.

“Very good,” he said and she beamed a smile at him. 

The dough was ready , Beatrice extracted the dough hook, rolled the dough into a ball and put it back in the bowl with a little olive oil.

“We’ll leave the the dough for an hour or so to rise,” Lucifer said, covering it with a tea towel.

They put the chopped basil in with the tomato mixture and gave it a stir. 

“That will be ready in about 15 minutes, we’ll tidy up then there is someone I want you to meet,” he said giving her a wink. 

Her eyes lit up.

 

Lucifer stood in the centre of the living room and took Beatrice’s hand. 

“Don’t be afraid,” looking down at her, “Gwyllgi is rather large and humans find him frightening so stay close to me. Nothing bad is going to happen, OK?”

Beatrice gave his hand a squeeze and nodded.

“Dod Gwyllgi,” Lucifer said, Beatrice felt a tingle in the back of her neck and she moved closer to Lucifer, wrapping an arm around his legs. 

“Look at the kitchen.”

Beatrice peered out from behind Lucifer’s legs. A nose followed by two flaming red eyes came out of the refrigerator door.

“Gwyllgi is coming into this plane.” he said.

Beatrice was unable to speak. He felt the grip on his leg tighten as the Gwyllgi passed through the kitchen bench, his rear still coming out of the refrigerator. Beatrice could see through parts of him, it was not until he was in a space large enough for all of him that he became solid. He walked towards the end of room and Beatrice moved around Lucifer’s legs putting Lucifer between her and the dog. Gwyllgi sniffed, turned towards her and Lucifer felt Beatrice flinch as the dog stared at her, his eyes flickering with Hellfire. Kudos to Beatrice Lucifer thought, she’s not running away. 

Lucifer patted his leg and Gwyllgi walked towards them and stood beside Lucifer, the dog’s head almost level with his chest. He ran his fingers through the dog’s fir, scratched his ear and Gwyllgi pressed into him seeking affection.

Beatrice loved the Zoo, especially the big cats, she would sit for hours with her Mom and watch them, captivated by their grace and power. But Gwyllgi, nothing could have prepared her for power he exuded, Lions and Tigers would be scared of him. He looked like a huge wolf but his fur like that of a Deerhound. It was thicker around his neck like a mane. She whispered his name and his ears pricked up and he turned is massive head towards her. She could see huge fangs, rows of teeth and a pink tongue, but it was the eyes that captivated her, the swirling flames, constantly changing in colour and intensity. 

Beatrice was smitten. 

“Can I pat him?”

Lucifer looked down at Beatrice and let out a sigh of relief, he had not broken her. 

“Of course, he likes to be tickled behind his ears.”

She stepped out from behind Lucifer and stood next to Gwyllgi, she ran her hands up his neck, surprised at how soft he felt, then massaged behind his ear. The dog leant into her touch and a soft purr came out of his throat. Her hands ran down his back and his hind quarters, she carefully stepped over his tail, went around the other side and ran her fingers through his fur, gently touching his skin and muscle finally reaching his ear. Gwyllgi purred again in approval. 

“Thank you Lucifer, for showing me, will I get to see him again?”

“Actually Beatrice, I was hoping he could stay here for a few days.”

“But he’s huge and Mom would be scared and we are not allowed pets in the apartment.”

“Well,” he said “ he can fit into any space , so he could live in your room and he won’t be in the way, you don’t have to walk or feed him, though he can eat, and , if he doesn’t want to be seen he can be invisible.”

“Cuddio eich hun ci.” Lucifer said.

Beatrice squeaked in surprise, Gwyllgi vanished but she could still feel him.”

“Dangoswch chi gi” Lucifer said and Gwyllgi reappeared. 

“Gwyllgi can do that on his own , so there is no need to worry about your Mother, “ and he added thoughtfully, “I would feel better if he stayed, at least until your Mother has closed the case she is working on.”

Beatrice could hardly contain her excitement , Lucifer knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. 

“Beatrice, Gwyllgi is not of this world and humans find his presence disturbing. You must make a solemn promise to me that you will never , ever summon him to show off to your friends.”

Beatrice understood the gravity of his words and promised. Satisfied with the response, Lucifer taught Beatrice a little magic. 

He was surprised how easily she picked up the pronunciation and intonation of the words and after twenty minutes she could summon and dismiss Gwyllgi as well has make him invisible. 

Lucifer’s phone buzzed.

“It’s you Mother , she’ll be home in about thirty minutes, take Gwyllgi to your room then we’ll make dinner.”

Reluctantly Beatrice complied and walked towards the stairs, she clicked her fingers and Gwyllgi followed her. She turned and looked in dismay as he shank so he could fit up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and he walked past her, shrank again to the size of a Labrador, jumped on her bed and curled up. 

Beatrice ran down stairs, barrelled into Lucifer and hugged him. “Thank you for letting him stay.”

“You’re welcome, just remember your promise, now wash your hands and we’ll make pizza.” 

Beatrice removed the tea towel from the bowl while Lucifer switched on the oven and set the temperature to 450F. 

“The yeast has been farting a lot,” she giggled, “the dough is huge.” Lucifer peered over her shoulder. “It would seem so,” he said as went to get the flour. 

They dusted the work surface with flour and tipped out the huge ball of dough. 

“There is enough dough to make two pizzas,” cutting the dough in half. 

“We’ll use cookie sheets as I suspect your Mother doesn’t have a pizza stone.”

He rummaged in the oven draw and pulled out two cookie sheets.”

“Rub some olive oil on them Beatrice.” Beatrice did as asked while he tipped the contents of the shopping bag on the counter and took shredded Mozzarella and Bocconcini out of the fridge. 

With a little help from Lucifer Beatrice rolled and stretched out the two halves of dough to roughly the size of the sheets and put them on the oiled sheets.. 

Under Lucifer’s watchful eye, Beatrice sprinkled one base with Mozzarella and a few chilli flakes. They peeled a small potato and washed a zucchini and using a potato peeler covered the base with slices of zucchini and slices of potato.

“Done,” he announced. 

Beatrice looked at him, “That’s all?”

“Less is more remember, now for the next one.”

Beatrice covered the other base with Neapolitan sauce and put baby bocconcini and pieces of prosciutto on top. Satisfied, they put the pizzas on one side ready to be cooked. 

They made a salad of washed rocket, slices of pear, crushed walnuts and slivers of parmesan cheese and took it to the table. 

Beatrice set the table and Lucifer put out two wine glasses and a glass for Beatrice. 

“All we need now is your Mother, she shouldn’t be long.”

As they were tidying up the kitchen they heard the front door open.

“Mom,” Trixie squealed as she ran to meet her Mom. The two of them became a tangle of arms. 

“Did you have fun with Lucifer?”

“We made pizza dough and we’ve made the pizzas and we are going to cook them, and Lucifer helped me learn my spelling words,” she said in one breath. 

“Did you eat fruit?”

“Of course Detective,” said Lucifer from the kitchen.

“We had Lychees, Lucifer taught me how to peel them.” 

Chloe looked over to the kitchen, Lucifer was watching them. 

“And good evening Detective,’ he said with a smile, “I hope you are hungry.”

“Starving, how long until dinner?”

“The pizzas have just gone in, so about twenty minutes, put your feet up love.”

Chloe walked into the living room and sank into couch with her daughter, Lucifer came over and handed her a glass of wine. 

“It’s a Jago Amarone della Valpolicella,” he said, “enjoy”

Chloe looked at him, “a what?”

“An Italian red made mostly from Corvina grapes, it should complement dinner.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking a sip.

“Come on urchin we have not quite finished.”

Beatrice untangled herself from her Mom and went to help in the kitchen.

The pizzas came out of the oven, the Mozzarella had melted and prosciutto had crisped up as had the potato and zucchini. 

They added fresh basil leaves to the Mozzarella pizza and took it to the table. 

The potato and zucchini pizza was finished with sea salt, olive oil and fresh rosemary leaves. They sliced it and it was ready for the table. 

 

Lucifer was satisfied that everything was in order and he declared that dinner was ready, he poured himself a glass of wine and Chinotto for Beatrice. 

“Thank you both for this,” Chloe said, “it looks amazing.”

“You’re welcome Detective, please start.”

Trixie didn’t need anymore encouragement and soon she was stuffing her face, strings of Mozzarella hanging off her chin. 

“Grub,” Lucifer chided and she laughed. 

She swallowed and grinned, “Mom did you know yeast farts and makes bubbles, Lucifer said so so it must be true.” 

Chloe looked at Lucifer and he shrugged, “well technically it metabolizes the sugars and produces carbon dioxide but that’s too hard explain.”

“You two, I don’t think I want to know what you get up to when I’m not here.”

A look passed between them and it didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe.

“What happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen,” Lucifer said, smiling.

The meal was pleasant and the conversation between the three easy. At eight thirty pm Trixie looked at the ceiling and announced she wanted to go to bed. 

Chloe was surprised as it was usually a fight to get her to go.

“Something else you would rather be doing?” asked Lucifer, knowing full well the reason. 

“I’m tired Mom.” Trixie said, looking at her Mom,

“And what about our deal, you help with the washing up?”

Trixie’s face dropped and Chloe took pity on her. 

“Go on, I’ll tidy up.” 

She gave her Mom a hug then turned to Lucifer, Chloe was surprised that he let her hug him.

“Sleep,” he said, “don’t spend all night playing.”

“I won’t , I promise,” and she practically ran upstairs.

Chloe watched her go. “That’s unusual,” she noted. 

Lucifer brought her out of her thoughts, “shall we tidy up?”

“Yeah, then we can relax.”

The two of them flowed around each other in the kitchen as they tidied up, Chloe commenting on how nice the potato and zucchini pizza was and Lucifer explaining that “less is often more” when it came to toppings. 

Chloe collapsed onto the couch and patted the space next to her and Lucifer sat down, she intertwined her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I was thinking about what you said at the Precinct, about this case, the Lieutenant has agreed to have someone posted close by until the trial is over.”

Lucifer squeezed her hand and glanced at the ceiling, “excellent Detective, I’m sure Hell will erupt on earth if anyone tries to harm you or Beatrice.”

 

Chloe was puzzled by his reply but , hey this was Lucifer, she often had no idea what he talking about. 

They sat and talked until Lucifer said he had to go. As he went to leave Chloe pulled him into a hug and put her head on his chest. Thump, thump, thump went his heart and as always, it the sound of it grounded her. 

“Thank you again, it was a wonderful meal and evening.”

He pushed a loose strand away behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

“You welcome Detective, good night.” 

She watched him walk away, wondering where this “thing” between them was leading. 

As she was going to bed Chloe realised she had not said goodnight to Trixie, she walked over to her room and cracked the door open a little. Trixie had her back to the door and in the dim light Chloe could just make she was cuddling something. As she was closing the door she noticed that the bed was sagging on one side and made mental note to get a new mattress. 

Later that night Gwyllgi padded down the corridor. He stood outside Chloe’s room and listened, the door was shut so he walked through the wall and satisfied that she was OK, sank through floor into the living room and sat. His eyes flickered in dark, balls of swirling fire fixed on the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I forget to dress the salad!


End file.
